


Eat Me

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Omega, Demons, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub!Water, blowjob, infestissumam era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this was spur of the moment and i got the idea from a friend. this is the last time i'll probably write something about eating ass lmfaoenjoy this short little thing that i kind of hate





	Eat Me

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me of my sins please  
> anyways like the tags state  
> this takes place during Infestissumam era so it's the old Water ghoul ;))

“Omega,”

The quintessence ghoul didn't stir, instead kept his hands folded across his chest, eyes closed, lounging back on the couch without a worry in the world. He was too comfortable to be bothered.

“Omega,”

He furrowed his brows from behind his mask, not wanting to be drawn from such a good cat nap. His black, arrow-tipped tail flicked under his body, thumping on the carpeted floor for a few seconds.

“Omeeeegaaaahhhhh,”

Omega finally allowed his eyes to open, squinting and tilting his head up enough until a round face, a pair of brown eyes with blown pupils, and messy dark hair came into view. Two spiraled horns, one cracked and almost broken poked out from the poofy bundle.

“Water? What's wrong,” He asked in a sleepy voice, running his hands under the silver ghoul mask to scrub over his face.  
Water didn't answer, instead, crawled up onto the couch and rested his legs on either side of Omega’s wide body. The bigger ghoul sighed, resting his hands on Water’s slim thighs. “Are you tired? Hungry? Bad mood?” he continued on in that soothing voice of his. A voice that, and Water’d rather not say aloud, made him shiver and turned him on. It was odd and annoying in his own personal opinion, yes, but he couldn't help it. Anything Omega did always got some kind of reaction out of him.

Water shifted nervously, his fingers fumbling with the silver snap buttons on Omega’s jacket. “I'm in a mood,” he finally answered after a few moments. They were both quiet as a switch flicked on in Omega’s head. Oh.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked, jolting Water from his silent thoughts as he laid his palms flat on Omega’s chest to keep himself from messing with the buttons further.

“Anything, please...” he answered in a hushed voice. His breathing quickened in anticipation.

Omega nodded, patting his legs softly. “Alright then. Get up,” he said, dark eyes watching his ghoul closely. Water did not need to be told twice, lifting himself out of Omega’s lap. Any other day, he would have given Omega a hard time, acting like a brat so that any sort of punishment would take place. He liked the sweet roughness the aether ghoul possessed. No, no. Not liked. Loved. Punishment made it all so much better, being teased, edged, hurt, it was so good.

Omega sat up on the couch, resting against the back. He spread his legs open and allowed his hands to sit at his sides, eyes still watching the submissive man. “Come here.”

Water started to come forward but Omega put a hand up. He stopped.

“On your knees. I want you to crawl to me. Understood?”

Water nodded and sunk to the floor on his hands and knees. Slowly, he made his way over to Omega, swaying his hips as he did. His own tail swished from side to side, the silver rings around it gleaming in the fluorescent overhead light of Omega’s basement room in the large mansion they all lived in. None of the other ghouls were home and it worked to their advantage. He could be as loud as he wanted, as long as Omega wouldn't silence him.

He reached his destination, resting his upper body between Omega’s legs and laying his head on one of his thighs. Omega reached out and ran a hand through his thick, wavy black hair before trailing rough fingers up one of his horns. A violent shiver coursed through Water’s thin frame. The horns of ghouls were an erogenous zone, as well as the base of the tail, throat, etc. They were very touch-sensitive beings. Feeling Omega rub a thumb against the base of his unharmed horn made him moan softly, digging teeth into his lower lip.

“Hush,” Omega said, those sweet fingers leaving him. Water almost whined, but he was too horny to retaliate at the moment.

Omega chuckled. Water’s silence was better than anything he could have said. “Alright. My precious pet,” he began, a cold hand moving to stroke the side of Water’s neck. “What do I get in return for giving you what you want, hm?” he asked in a dangerously sweet tone of voice.

Water shifted so that his long legs were folded under him. “What would you like me to do, daddy?” he said, a smirk coming to his lips. He knew what that name did to the dominant ghoul before him. Master was one thing, but daddy drove him crazy, he'd come to realize.

Omega’s breathing hitched but, much to Water’s disappointment, he kept his cool and stayed calm. “I want you to suck my cock. Think you can do that?”

Nodding quickly, Water sat up more. Giving Omega head was so fucking hot and made him all the more needy than he already was. Just the thought of it made his mouth water. It was a deliciously filthy thought.

Water leaned up, unbuttoning Omega’s jacket and pressing kisses to his skin. His lips met his firm chest, trailing downwards and brushing over his soft belly, and then the line of dark hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants. After a few more teasing kisses, his brought his hands up to undo the heavy belt and the zipper of his pants. He pressed a hand against his crotch, eliciting a growl and slight buck of hips from Quintessence. Water marveled at how he could already feel him growing hot and hard underneath the thin fabric of his trousers.

He pressed his mouth to the growing bulge, hearing Omega grunt in satisfaction. He took that as a sign he liked it, and dug his teeth down softly. He knew the other enjoyed pain as much as he himself did. Omega bucked his hips up again, a quiet “shit, sorry,” coming from him before he regained his control.

Water decided to stop fucking around and pulled his cock from his pants. But before he could do anything else, Omega grabbed his wrist and gave him a dark look.

“No hands.”

Water swallowed and nodded, mouth watering once more. He watched as Omega let go, and then flicked his eyes to the large, semi-hard cock between them. He let out a low, dry laugh and leaned his head forward, dragging his tongue up the underside of his ghoul’s length. He felt his muscles twitch in his upper thighs and stomach, and did it again. Tongue dipping over the area between his cockhead and shaft. Over and over until Omega’s hand grabbed one of his horns, pushing his thick length into his mouth when Water reached the tip once more. He watched Water take him until his nose touched the soft and dark hair at the base and held him there. Water stayed calm, breathing through his nose and tasting the now almost fully hardened flesh in his mouth.

Omega lifted the bassist’s head, satisfied with the ‘pop’ noise his mouth made when his dick left his mouth. A string of saliva snapped and fell across the smaller man’s chin. Water’s eyes left his cock to look up at Omega with eyes that swam with the dark reflection of lust.

“Daddy,” he breathed.

Omega growled, pushing his head back down onto him, allowing Water to bob his head freely however he wanted. His slick, black forked tongue caressed the vein in the underside as he hollowed his cheeks, allowing Omega to feel the warmth and softness of his sweet mouth.

He closed his eyes, savoring the choked moans and deep growls that came from his lover’s throat. Everytime he felt the head of his length poke the back of his throat, he let out loud purrs that vibrated along his warm flesh. He knew Omega loved it when he did that.

Water felt his cock twitch within his mouth and he heard his breathing deepen, speeding up, whines drawing out from his throat between each breath. “Water, fuck, you're gonna make me come so fast-,” he gasped, and Water felt Omega’s hand hold the back of his head, pushing him deeper and deeper as he continued to suck until-

He let out a high-pitched moan around his partner’s cock as Omega shoved his hips forward, his warm, sticky seed spurting from his dick and running down Water’s throat. He closed his eyes and swallowed every bit, continuing to suck throughout his intense orgasm.

Omega’s breathing soon regulated and he pulled Water off of his throbbing length. Water’s eyes were blown wide, looking up at Omega with such desire and hunger. It was hot.

Omega leaned down and brushed his lips over Water’s, yet, did not kiss him. It made Water squirm and whine as he desperately tried to press their lips together fully. Being teased was something he enjoyed at the beginning but hated when he was so far gone and horny as fuck. Omega knew that.

The bigger ghoul maneuvered his head to bite down on the junction between Water’s neck and shoulder, grabbing him with both hands and yanking him up onto the couch. He switched places with the smaller man, making Water lay stomach down on the couch.

Water rested his head on the arm of the couch, glancing back as Omega wiggled his blue boxer shorts down. He tossed them aside, pushing Water’s shirt up and planting kisses along the seam of his spine, beginning between his shoulderblades and moving downwards.

“Arch your back,” Omega grunted as he leaned up. Water did as he was told, wondering just what he was gonna do. They probably wouldn't fuck considering Omega was already spent, but there was still a few possibilities for what he had in mind to satisfy his ghoul.

He felt Omega’s hands run over his bare skin before striking his ass, making Water moan loudly.

“D-daddy-!”

Omega chuckled, rubbing his hand softly over the reddening mark before repeating his actions once again. Water almost sobbed, feeling his own cock twitch as he waited for Omega to finally do something.

“Knullaaaaa,” he whined before he felt Omega lean over him, pressing his middle and ring finger past his lips. Water sucked eagerly, making sure to coat his digits with his saliva thoroughly.

Water cried out, clawed hands gripping the soft fabric of the sofa as he felt Omega shove the two slick fingers past his entrance. He immediately began pumping his hand quickly, his other hand holding Water’s hip before slipping downwards and squeezing his cock. “Ugh, fuck, daddy please! Fuck...feels so good…” Water loved the pleasure mixed with the pain, the burn, it felt amazing but it was as if it wasn't enough. He wanted him to his that sweet spot of his,if that was the case, he was sure he could come without even touching himself. Wouldn't be the first time.

Omega released his grip on his cock and pulled his fingers away, flipping him to lay on his back. Water tangled a hand in his own hair and bit down into his lip, staring up at his dominant ghoul with those wide amber eyes of his. The sharp points of his fangs dug into his skin and almost drew blood as Omega threw his legs over his shoulders, pushing his body up. he pressed kisses on his inner thighs, drifting downwards before lapping his tongue over his entrance. Water was gasping, tangling his fingers in Omega’s slicked back dirty blond locks, tugging with shaking hands.

Omega growled as he continued to work Water towards his release. His tongue worked wonders, dipping into him every so often. Water rolled his hips in a desperate attempt to make him work harder, faster, make him fall completely over the edge and beyond. “Daddy, daddy fuck please oh god please,” he whimpered, almost feeling tired as he grabbed his dick, pumping quickly as his orgasm built and the knot deep within his lower body exploded, his come unloading in thick strings across his abdomen.

He whined between breaths, squeezing his cock and letting his arms fall to his sides. His chest heaved and his pupils narrowed to slits when the light in the room finally registered. He stared at Omega.

“How was that? You good now?” Omega asked, grinning and showing off his own gleaming fangs. Water laughed and pressed a knee to his chest, pushing him away before tucking his arms under his head.

“Mmhm.” He whispered. “Now I can't tell if I'm tired or hungry. You should make me food, daddy.”

 


End file.
